Many collection stations in systems having product transportation from production to a collection point are obscure and sometimes difficult to find. This is true, for example, in marking or printing systems such as in image-forming machines where a marked medium is moved to a collection station. Electrophotography is such a system. Electrophotographic image-forming machines are used to transfer images onto paper or other medium in both printing and facsimile systems. Generally, a photoconductor is selectively charged and optically exposed to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface. Toner is deposited onto the charged photoconductor surface. The toner has a charge, thus it will adhere to the photoconductor surface in areas corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. The toner image is transferred to the paper or other medium. The paper is heated for the toner to fuse to the paper. The photoconductor is then refreshed—cleaned to remove any residual toner and charge—to make it ready for another image. The imaged paper is then passed to a document output collection area or tray where the user collects the finished, permanently imaged paper or documents.
In some of today's newer, complex, multifunctional printers, copiers or fax machines, there is some difficulty in seeing the document output tray because of its obscure location. On these machines, the primary output tray is somewhat hidden as it is generally located directly below the scanner and control panel. Many newer copiers and multifunction devices also utilize a compact architecture which does not leave room for easily observed output trays. The primary output area for copies, prints and faxes is contained within the footprint of the (Image Output Terminal) IOT. This creates a smaller footprint than more traditional approaches which utilize an output tray mounted to the side of the IOT.
A disadvantage is that, because of this obscured output tray, customers often experience difficulty in seeing those printed documents. Control panels located above and in front of the output area often obstruct visibility. Additionally, cast shadows in the recessed output area further disguise the presence of the printed documents. Machines with fax functionality have a compounded problem with obscured output collection stations. This is because in fax machines, users often do not know when a document is being received. This problem exists in electrophotographic and non-electrophotographic machines.
As a result, customers tend to search for their documents or simply are unaware these documents have been delivered to the output area. This leads to both frustration and a loss of productivity.
Some current solutions use a message sent on the user interface (UI) which alerts the user that a job has been completed. The disadvantages in this approach are that the message is spatially disconnected from the actual output area and that the user must take the time to read the message.
Therefore, operators or users have frequent difficulty finding the semi-obscured output area, holding the documents, reducing their ability to find some or all of the finished product.
Also, it is difficult for people with handicaps, such as people sight- or hearing-impaired, to locate the output station containing the documents.
The above is also true in other product delivery systems, especially small products such as nails, screws, pens, pencils, erasers, keys, etc. where the products are moved to an obscured collection station where they are hard to find or the operator is unaware product has been delivered.